


dancing our dance

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, levihan secret santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Sina was a city of wretched and helpless. A place governed by misery, terror and ruthless, cold-hearted criminals.As horrible as it was, however, there were quite a few things that made Levi’s life in this city almost enjoyable.A ganster!AU and Levihan Secret Santa gift for @collapsability!
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	dancing our dance

Sina. The greatest city on Earth. The place of flourish and success. A metropolis of wretched and damned. A place, where rich and elite could only prosper, multiplying their wealth and increasing their status, while hungry and poor were fighting each other for the smallest scraps of food.

Levi had experienced the worst of both worlds. He knew the desperation, the hunger that gnawed at him while he lived in the slumbers with rats as his company. And he was familiar with comfort and luxuries of life as a rich man. He also knew the danger, the constant fear that one mistake, a single wrong move could cost him not only his carefully cumulated wealth, but his life as well.

Considering his lifestyle, Levi was sure he wouldn't have lived for long. And he _wouldn't have_ , if he hadn't stuck to the winning team.

Erwin Smith was sharp, calculating and ruthless. His biggest talent, though, was his exceptional ability to surround himself with the best of the best and inspire undying loyalty in them. Levi was good, excellent with guns and even better with knifes, but he wasn't the only member of Erwin's gang. There was Mike - an expert brawler and a man of few words, which made him even more valuable, Nanaba - an elite sniper and doctor, and, of course, Hange Zoe – a genius scientist and a massive pain in Levi's ass. She was loud, messy and had an uncanny ability to attract all sorts of trouble. Which made Levi's life just that much harder, since most of the times, Erwin made them work side by side.

Hange was smart, unbelievably so, but she was also so, so careless that Levi had to watch her every move, afraid that if he so much as looks away, Hange would instantly get swept in some trouble.

Even now, as he was sitting inside the overcrowded, bustling with people Wings of Freedom - a popular night club, owned by Erwin, - Levi couldn't take his eyes off Hange. 

Wings of Freedom was the place for the richest, most famous citizens of Sina. No one could get in, if they weren't approved by Erwin and his gang first. Despite the harsh restrictions and the overpriced alcohol that was served there, it was always full of customers. The success of the club was well-deserved, though. The alcohol, as expensive as it was, was also good. It wasn’t watered down like in the rest of speakeasies. And Levi couldn’t deny it, the interior of the club was breathtaking. As a former street rat, Wings of Freedom was a definition of wealth and prestige for him. It was a grand, spectacular thing with high glass ceilings, large, bright candelabras, red carpets on the floor and big, bright stage. Only the best musicians were allowed to perform in there, and Levi had no doubts about the vast talent that the current artists possessed. However, he was too preoccupied with boring holes into a certain four-eyed idiot to appreciate their efforts.

The dance floor, situated right beneath the stage, was as overflowing with people as the rest of the speakeasy. But Levi could recognize that mop of brown messy hair everywhere, and he watched it move around intently. Hange was in the middle of dance floor, spinning some unknown woman in a frilly yellow dress. Despite the uncomfortable feeling and overprotective instinct that appeared upon watching someone else touch Hange, Levi couldn't help but admire her movements. As clumsy as she could be, in a fight or a dance, Hange was as graceful as they come. Levi lost himself in following every move of her body, the way she spun, jumped and waved her hands. She was doing all of it so effortlessly, wearing an excited grin on her face.

Suddenly Hange looked away from her dance partner. Their eyes met, that little spark inside her gaze evident even from great distance. She winked at him, and Levi felt his face flush. He lifted his glass, gulping the contents down in one go. The whiskey burned his throat and he winced, turning away from Hange. He looked around, desperate to find something else to preoccupy himself with. Distraction came fairly quickly in the form of big oak door that opened at the other way of the room.

_Looks like the big man is here_ , Levi sighed, getting to his feet and starting to descend down the stairs to the dance floor. It was time to retrieve Hange.

It was time for work.

* * *

Hange jumped, when Levi pulled her closer by the back of her suspenders. She whirled around, wide eyed and surprised.

"Levi!" she raised her voice, panting slightly. Even met with his scowl, the grin didn't leave her face. On the contrary, it only grew wider. "Finally came down to join me?"

Levi glanced at Hange's partner, who was awkwardly stomping behind, unsure of what to do. "You know I don't dance," he shook his head. "So say goodbye to your girlfriend and let's go. Erwin is here."

"Already?" Hange whined. "But I was having so much fun!"

"Tough shit," Levi answered, glaring at the girl Hange was having so much fun with.

"You owe me a dance then," she pointed a finger at Levi. "And I don't take no for an answer," she added, shutting down any possible protest.

"Let's finish the work first," Levi grunted. He didn't say yes to Hange's demand.

He didn't say no either.

"Hurry up then!" Hange exclaimed, linking her arm with Levi's and dragging him up the stairs. She didn't say goodbye, didn't even glance at the girl she was dancing with.

Levi hid a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Erwin, when they approached him, looked as immaculate as always. Not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle on his pristinely white shirt. It was always so hot in Wings of Freedom and Levi wondered how much Erwin must be sweating in his grey three-piece suit. Levi himself, as meticulous as he was about his appearance, had taken off his jacket, wearing a dark blue vest with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. And Hange wasn't even wearing a vest, but only a stripped light colored shirt.

"Hi, Erwin," Hange slide in a booth from the left side and pecked him on a cheek.

"Good evening, Hange," Erwin smiled. "I saw you were having a lot of fun."

"That I did," she grinned. “Unfortunately, it was cut off so abruptly,” she noted, glaring at Levi.

"What do you need us to do?" ignoring Hange’s petulance, Levi sat down as well, taking a seat at Erwin’s right side.

Erwin's smile turned into a serious frown.

"I have found an informant. He knows something, I'm sure, but he refused to talk with Mike. Maybe, you'll have more luck with him.

"Informant?" Hange asked, surprised. "Does he know something about—"

"Yes," Erwin answered, clenching his jaw. "He knows about Titans."

Levi's eyes darkened as soon as he heard that name. Titans were a rival gang, who terrorized the city every night. As powerful as Erwin was, he couldn't get rid of them. They lurked in the shadows, hidden from everyone. As ferocious as they were, no one even knew who their leader was. Levi didn't care. Whoever that bastard was, he was going to kill them, along with every member. He swore to do it years ago. On his friend's graves. Sweet, innocent Isabel and wise, reliable Farlan - his first true friends. Levi would never forget them. And he would make sure that those who had taken them from him would pay for their mistake.

A warm, comforting touch interrupted his dark thoughts. Levi looked up, meeting Hange's gaze. She smiled at him, worry swirling in her warm brown eyes.

Levi turned away from her, directing his stare at Erwin. Before Hange took away her hand, however, Levi patted it softly, silently thanking for the concern.

"So we need to find that informant and make him spill the info?" Hange clarified.

"Basically, yes. Here," he handed Hange a small file. She opened it instantly, pushing the glasses up her nose and quickly scanning over the pages. "Your target is the man named Nick. He lives in downtown and works in the nearby church as a pastor—"

" _Pastor_?" Hange looked up, wearing a mischievous grin. "That's intriguing."

Erwin turned his stern gaze at her. "Don't overdo it, Hange We need him alive. And, preferably, mentally stable."

Hange scoffed, crossing hands on her chest. "Don't know what you're talking about. I've never—"

"Really, four-eyes? Remember that guy who—"

"That was one time!" Hange cut him off, before Levi could finish. Erwin didn't need to know about _that_ time. "And he was an asshole and totally deserved it."

"And what about that other guy—"

"It was an accident!" Hange gritted through her teeth, her fists clutched tightly together.

"Calm down," Erwin scolded them, covering his eyes with a hand and letting out an exhausted sigh. "I swear to god, sometimes you both act like you're still children."

"I'm nothing like her—"

“Considering his height, he’s still—"

" _Enough_!" Erwin barked, exasperated. "Just go already. Before I develop a migraine."

"He started it first," Hange pouted. As soon, as Erwin looked away, she stuck her tongue out.

Levi didn't retaliate. He was going to _behave_. At least, while Erwin is watching.

"Let's go, four-eyes," he got to his feet, waiting for Hange to join him.

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed, smacking her forehead in frustration. "I totally forgot, we should hurry!"

Erwin arched an eyebrow. "Are you late for something?"

"Oh, you don't know it yet," with a sly smile, Hange leaned closer to Erwin's ear, although, she didn't bother to lower her voice. "Levi asked me for a dance afterward."

"I didn't not," Levi grunted, trying (and failing) to keep a straight, calm face under Erwin's amused gaze.

"I've never seen Levi dance," he commented, scratching his chin. "You should truly hurry, Hange. I want to see him dance too. It's once in a lifetime occurrence after all."

"Roger that, boss!" Hange did a mocking salute and then grabbed Levi's hand, dragging him out of the club.

Levi surrendered with a heavy sigh. Now there was no way he could avoid this dancing stuff.

* * *

The first thing Hange did as she walked out of the car that Levi parked near the pastor's house was putting on her hat. She made sure that the accessory sat comfortably and then ran a hand over the brim.

"How do I look?" she asked, turning to Levi with a lopsided grin.

"Awful," he replied dryly. "What is our plan?"

"The usual," Hange shrugged. She didn't bat an eye at Levi's jab, continuing to casually stroll through the street. "I do the talking, you do your scary face thing."

"Alright," Levi agreed easily. The plan suited him well. Never failed them before too.

"Huh," Hange whistled, putting hands on her hips and staring up at the building in front of her. "That's quite a nice house. Do you think all pastors earn that much?"

"Do I look like a pastor to you? How the fuck should I know?"

"You could pull off pastor's look, though," Hange continued, cheerful, despite his harsh words. "If you ever need to go undercover..."

Ignoring her blubbering and pushing past her, Levi stepped on a venue leading up to the front door. His eyes narrowed, as he stared at the house in front of him. He glanced to his wrist watch. He frowned.

"It's almost midnight..."

"And yet our pastor is still awake," Hange threw an arm over his shoulder, watching the house as well. "Maybe, he's insomniac?"

"Only one way to find out," Levi pointed his chin towards the door and made another step towards the house.

"Wait," Hange's hand caught his wrist. Levi turned back, alarmed by the sudden seriousness of her tone. 

"Before we go inside... I need to know what you prefer the most - Charleston, Fox-Trot or Texas Tommy?"

Levi needed a few seconds to realize what the fuck Hange was on about. He blinked a few times, staring at her with a dumbfounded face. And when it finally hit him, he snatched his hand out of her grasp. Hange was such an idiot, why he even bothered to listen to her?

"I didn't agree to dance with you, four-eyes," he scowled at her. Under the weight of his gaze, anyone else would have shrined in fear. Hange just smirked. Levi resisted the urge to lash out on her or leave her to deal with the shitty pastor alone. Would have served her right for being such a jerk. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. There was a job they needed to finish. He wouldn't let Hange's idiocy distract him from that.

"Focus on a task on hand please," he told her, trying to keep his voice steady.

"And when we finish?"

Levi sent her another sizzling gaze. It produced no effect whatsoever.

He took another breath. "And then we'll see. The club could be closed by the time we're done here."

"It closes at dawn," Hange stated matter-of-fact.

Levi muttered a few curses. She was doing this on purpose. Riling him up just to make him lose it. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Turning away from her and ignoring Hange’s annoyed mumbling, Levi reached the front door and knocked.

It was quiet for the first few seconds. Then the sound of shuffling could be heard. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a balding middle-aged man.

Hange took a step forward, waving her hand gleefully.

The man's eyes widened. He tried to slam the door closed. Levi's leg didn't give him a chance to.

"Pastor Nick, right? We just came here to talk!" Hange grinned. "There is no need to be afraid! We're—"

"I know who you are," pastor's lip was trembling. Levi absentmindedly wondered if he would start crying. He hoped not. He hated when people cry. "You... You're Erwin Smith's devil duo."

Hange nudged Levi in the side, almost glowing with happiness. "They have a nickname for us, Levi. We're getting famous!"

"We're criminals, Hange," Levi coughed, trying to mask the affection in his voice. As annoying as Hange could be, she was also so fucking _endearing._ "We shouldn't be famous."

“Still,” Hange flipped the hat on her head, still grinning from ear to ear. “It’s nice to know we have a reputation.”

"And you," Hange said to pastor, her eyes turning sharp. "If you know so much about us, you should know that we don't harm innocent, so if you got nothing to hide, you've got nothing to be afraid of," she spread her arms, putting on a friendly, sweet smile. Beside her, Levi rolled his eyes. Hange's theatrics were over the top sometimes. Almost no one bought her act anyway.

Pastor Nick wasn't an exception.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Levi warned, when pastor reached with his hand to the side of the door.

"I know nothing!" pastor Nick threw hands in the air. "Your boss just got some false data."

Levi cocked his eyebrow, giving pastor a look full of disbelief. Erwin sending them on a mission before checking his information as thorough as possible and making sure it wasn’t just a dumb rumor? _Highly_ unlikely.

"Maybe, you could just allow us to come inside? We'll have a nice little chat and then we'll decide if what you know is worthy for us or no," Hange's smile grew wider and Levi's scowl grew darker and pastor's resolve crumbled.

With a deep, shaky sigh, he took a step back, allowing them to enter.

"And we did it!" Hange whispered, clasping Levi on a back.

"We're not done yet," he reminded her, eyeing the pastor with suspicion. The way he acted... so desperate to make them leave... Levi couldn't help but wonder what pastor was trying to hide. What he was afraid of? Was he simply frightened by the fact that they're gangsters? Possibly, but if he had the info on Titans, he must have been _quite_ familiar with the criminal underworld. Besides, they weren't asking to join their ranks, just spill some intel. And it wasn't like Hange was lying, they never harmed innocents. Even more, Erwin always offered protection to the ones who aided him.

Could it be that pastor wasn't afraid of _them_? Then who was it? Titans?

"Levi?" Hange interrupted his thoughts by patting his shoulder. Levi met her eyes, turning away from pastor. She held his gaze, nodding ever so slightly. So he wasn't seeing things. Hange was suspecting something too. "Would you make us some tea, please? While me and pastor talk?"

"Of course," he agreed. This too was the part of their routine. According to Hange, it was easier to win the target's trust if Levi wasn't in the room with them and his cold steely eyes weren't boring holes into them. This tactic always worked and Levi had no reason to doubt it this time too. Still he was reluctant to leave Hange alone with pastor. That look in his eyes, Levi didn't like it.

"I'll be fine," Hange smiled faintly, noticing Levi's unwillingness. "Besides, you're just a room away."

“Of course, you’re right. Just don’t lose your focus, Hange.”

With one last look at pastor, Levi turned away, heading in the direction that he hoped would lead him to the kitchen.

Levi's guess was corrected.

When he entered the dark room and turned on a switch, he saw a spacious and neat room with fridge, cupboards, oven and sink. He went straight to the oven, meaning to heat up the cattle. His eyebrows furrowed when he touched the cattle. It was hot as though it was recently heated up. Was their pastor a fan of midnight tea? Or was he expecting someone?

Instinctively, Levi glanced behind his back, at the wall that separated kitchen from the living room. A hushed voice could be heard from inside the room. It was calm and persuading and it belonged to Hange. Some tension left his body, as Levi listened to it. The voice was too soft to hear what Hange was actually talking about, but, nevertheless, it calmed him down. Levi turned around, intent to finish his job. The water was already boiled. Now he needed to find some tea. And cups, where he could pour it.

He lifted his eyes. There were six cupboards hanging on the wall. Levi chose the closest to him and opened it. Seasonings and eggs. He sighed and opened the next one. It held napkins and towels. He moved further. This cupboard was used for storing pans, the next one - cots. Levi cursed and slammed it shut with more force than necessary. The tableware inside rattled dangerously. He ignored it, opening the fifth cupboard, this one with plates. Levi’s expression relaxed a bit, he was getting closer. He looked inside the last one, and finally, this one held cups. Standing on his tiptoes, he took three cups out and put them on a table. Then he returned to the first cupboard, the one with seasonings and rummaged through it, looking for any kind of tea. Surprisingly, pastor's collection was quite large. Levi's respect for the man grew, as he found his favorite kind of tea – lapsang souchong.

As he waited for the tea to brew, Levi studied the kitchen. Hange was right, the house looked too good to belong to a simple pastor. How an old man who lived alone could afford it? And how could he afford so many kinds of tea? Even Levi's collection wasn't so vast, and he frequently used his connections to get the best kinds, since some of them weren't even distributed in their city. But how could pastor get his hands on them? And was it connected to the fact that he knew something about Titans? Too many unknowns in this seemingly simple equation. Levi didn't like it. However, it wasn't his job to think about it. Hange was the brain of their duo after all.

His job right now involved brewing a tea. He poured it into the cups and put them on a tray. Then be added three spoons of sugar into Hange's cup. He stirred it carefully and then picked up the tray, heading to the living room.

Hopefully, Hange was done with pestering their target.

* * *

"Here you are," Hange spoke warmly. She rose to her feet and helped Levi set the tray onto a coffee table. Sitting down next to her on the sofa, Levi handed Hange and pastor, who was sitting in a big armchair, their teacups. Hange accepted hers with a grateful smile. Pastor scoffed with a disgruntled expression.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to drink whatever you put in your so called tea?”

"If I wanted to kill you," Levi said in a dark, low voice. "I wouldn't have used poison, you dipshit."

"We've already established the fact that we very much need you alive, pastor. And besides," Hange grinned, a bright contrast to Levi's gloomy look. "Levi takes great pride in his tea making abilities. As he should," she noted, lifting the cup to her lips, taking the first sip. "Mm," she closed her eyes, a blissful expression on her face. "The best tea in the city."

"Don't exaggerate, Hange," Levi scolded harshly, ignoring the warm sensation that spread through his veins at her praise. “Just because I can actually brew something better than that piss you called tea, doesn’t mean it’s the best tea.”

Hange started laughing – as always loudly and unabashedly, with her head thrown back and her hair flying everywhere. She spilled some of her tea in the process and Levi tsked, taking a handkerchief out of his pants and throwing it at Hange.

“Erwin Smith’s devil duo, huh?” pastor Nick mumbled, too quiet for either of them to hear. “They’re quite a pair.”

Everything that happened next, happened way too quickly.

Pastor took the cup into his hands, intending to take a taste of the tea Hange was praising so much. Levi turned to stare at him, curious for his reaction. Hange followed the suit, the hand that wasn’t holding her own cup, thrown over Levi’s shoulders. The cup almost touched pastor’s lips, when the front door of the house was thrown open. The man appeared – dressed in a long coat, his face obscured by shadows. He ran into the living room, and took out a gun. Levi jumped to his feet, ready to attack, but before he could do anything, two gunshots rang. With wide eyes, Levi stared at the pastor’s now dead body with a hole in the center of his forehead.

He was frozen for merely a second, _a second too long._ By the time he snapped out of it, the shooter was already gone. Levi rushed after him, running through the front door and onto the porch. It was empty, no sight of the culprit. He looked around the empty, silent and lamp-lit street. _Nothing._ He gritted his teeth, kicking the curb in frustration. 

Titans, for he was sure it was their work, had killed another innocent right in front of him. And just like the first time, just like with Farlan and Isabel, there was nothing he could do to stop them. At the memory of his late friends, Levi was overcome with frustration. He promised to protect them, and failed. He promised to avenge them, and failed again.

Useless. He was fucking useless. What good his skills did, if he couldn’t protect the ones closest to him?

The silence of the street around him was deafening, pressing onto Levi from all sides. Quiet, it was too _quiet_. Why was it so quiet here? It shouldn’t be, Levi realized with a start. Hange was with him, it shouldn’t be so goddamn quiet.

And then it hit him. Hange. Where the fuck was she? Why wasn’t she by his side, searching for the killer with him? Another revelation almost knocked the air out of Levi. _There were two gunshots._ What if the other one wasn’t meant for pastor?

With heart in his throat, Levi dashed back inside. Something close to a prayer was going through his head, as he tried to push the image of Hange’s bloodied, lifeless body out of his mind.

_No,_ he won’t let that happen. He won’t lose another friend.

"Hange?" Levi called, stumbling inside. " _Hange_ , where are you?"

There was no answer. Why was there no answer?

The seconds it took for him to reach the living room felt like years. More than anything, Levi was afraid to arrive too late. He couldn't repeat the same mistake. Not with Hange.

As he entered the living room, Levi's knees nearly gave out and a wave of relief washed over him. Hange— she was alive.

He hastily approached her, grabbing her elbows and turning her around to face him. His eyes skimmed along her body, searching for any sight of the injury. Despite her labored breathing, Hange seemed to be unharmed. Levi looked her over more carefully and his heart skipped a beat, when he saw a small dark spot on her otherwise clean shirt. His fingers touched that place gingerly.

"It's not mine," Hange said, and the hollowness of her voice took Levi's breath away. He lifted his gaze, staring at her face. Only now he noticed the blood on her cheek. She must have stood next to pastor, when he was shot, he realized. What frightened Levi more, however, was the faraway look in her eyes. She was in shock, Levi guessed. He needed to calm her down and then get her out of here.

"They killed him..." Hange whispered. She turned around, staring at the pastor's body so intently, it made a shiver run down Levi's spine.

He curled his fingers around her wrist, his every move slow and careful.

"Hange, we need to go," he pulled at her hand, tugging her closer. "The cops are going to be there soon, we should leave."

"Yeah," Hange nodded. She wasn't completely with him yet, and Levi wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her outside and then into the car. Opening the passenger door, he pushed her inside. He grabbed his jacket from the back seat and draped it over Hange. Kneeling in front of her, he rubbed her arms soothingly, looking into her eyes. The spark in her eyes wasn't there yet, but— Hange was slowly coming back. Levi lifted his hand, taking off her glasses and folding them carefully in the front pocket of his shirt. Gently, he whipped the blood from her cheek and after that, proceeded to clean the glasses too.

Putting them back on her face, Levi forced a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Did you get them? The shooter?"

Levi looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment inside those eyes. "No," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Fuck," Hange breathed out. "We let them get away once again."

"I was the one who fucked up.”

"Shut up," Hange pushed him away, strong enough to make Levi lose his balance and fell on his ass. He didn't get up, though, instead staring at Hange in surprise. That spark in her eyes - it was finally back. It was even more intense than usual, as Hange glared at him.

"I hate when you do that - blame yourself for everything. Not everything is your fault! We fucked up this time, yes. You didn't catch the guy, but I should have noticed that something was wrong. And I _did,_ but decided to ignore it. We both made a mistake, and it’s up to us to make everything right. Together as we always do." A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, as she extended a hand to him. "Don't you agree?"

Levi accepted her hand with a grunt. "Erwin's rubbed off on you," he complained, getting to his feet. "You sound just like him."

Hange chucked, her eyes sparking, and Levi let himself relax. She was still shaken, but that hollowness was gone.

"Thanks," Hange muttered, when Levi got inside the car. "I was a little out of it."

Levi nodded, starting the car. His mind was still reeling from tonight's events. While Hange was a _little_ out of it, he was scared shitless. He was afraid that he made another mistake, he was afraid that he lost her.

It terrified him more than Levi was ready to admit. Hange, that little shit, managed to worm her way into his heart. He wasn't strong enough to stop her then, and he isn’t strong enough to push her away now.

Levi sighed, opening the window and letting the cold wind clear his head.

"Charleston, Texas Tommy or Fox-Trot?" he kept his eyes straight on the road, his voice as bored and emotionless as ever.

"Levi?" Hange frowned. "What are you—"

"What do you prefer, four-eyes?" he glowered, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh," for a moment, Hange was silent. She sat with her hands on her knees, her lips slowly curling into a grin.

"Since it's our first dance," she met his eyes in the rear window, winking. "I'll let you chose."

Levi grunted, gripping the steering wheel tighter and pushing down the gas pedal, speeding up. Hange didn't need to know it, of course, but he was pretty excited. He was also more than a little bit nervous. He had never really learnt how to dance. There was never a suitable partner. But now... Levi glanced at Hange, subtly admiring her profile. With her, maybe, it could all work out.

* * *

Just when they almost reached Wings of Freedom, Levi took a sharp turn, going into the opposite direction.

"Um, Levi? It's the wrong turn. The club is up ahead."

"I hate this place. It's too hot and there are too many people. Since it's our first dance," he showed Hange a small smirk. "I want to take you somewhere special."

* * *

Levi’s special place turned out to be a small park on the edge of Sina. Away from flashing city’s lights, it was dark, but cozy small place with only a few benches and a lonely swing, standing in a corner. It was situated on a precipice, and the whole city could be seen from up there.

“It’s beautiful,” Hange breathed out, her eyes full of childish wonder. She was standing at the very edge of precipice, gripping the metal railing with her hands. _Logically_ , Levi knew that it was _highly unlikely_ that Hange would fall over. Still, he stood a little closer to her, hovering _just in case._

“Amongst all the horrors this city hides, it’s easy to forget how many wondrous things are there as well.” She bumped his shoulder with a grin. “You’re one of those wondrous things, Levi.”

“Shut up,” he grunted, feeling warmth spread through him at her words. Hange’s affection never failed in making him feel embarrassed. It also never failed in making him feel _good._ Levi craved her warmth more than he was comfortable admitting. That’s why he tried not to think about it too much.

“C’mon, four-eyes,” he tugged at her wrist, dragging away from the edge. “We came here to dance, did we not?”

"Someone's impatient, huh?" Hange teased. She stood in front of him, her arms hovering above his. "So... How do you want to do this?"

It didn't take Levi much time to decide. He did think about it. He put his left hand on her shoulder, and with his right one he grasped her palm. He took a step closer, their feet almost touching.

"Like this," he whispered.

"Alright," Hange nodded, a little shakily. "Alright, let's do it then."

She started to slowly move them around. Levi had never really understood the common obsession with dancing. People just spinned around while holding hands. There was nothing seemingly pleasant about this.

Now, though, he was inclined to change to his mind. Dancing with Hange was... fun. He liked the feeling of her hand in his, enjoyed the way she firmly held his waist. And looking up at her, with her eyes sparkling brightly even in the dark, Levi felt like he could keep dancing with her for hours. With Hange beside him, he was slowly forgetting about everything else. He felt like Hange and he were the only people in the world, nothing else mattered but Hange's bright eyes and soft smile. Nothing else was more important than this one small moment.

Hange sighed, putting her chin on Levi’s head. "I really needed this tonight. Thank you for indulging me, shorty."

"It's not that bad."

Hange stopped abruptly, her eyes going wide.

"Levi..." she began carefully. "Are you saying.... that you are enjoying this?"

"I said what I said," Levi retorted harshly. Maybe, he _did_ enjoy the dance. What was wrong about it?

"Well, if you like it so much," Hange drew with a smirk on her lips. "We can do it more often."

"I will never dance in Erwin's shitty club."

"You didn't say no," Hange noted.

"I didn't," he agreed softly.

Hange beamed, and in the darkness, her smile was shining more brightly than the whole city below.

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) new year <333


End file.
